


Greenhouse roses

by thatphannie_person233



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Adopt a dog, Coffee date, Dog - Freeform, Greenhouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatphannie_person233/pseuds/thatphannie_person233
Summary: Dan and Phil have a coffee date. Phil has a bright idea.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Greenhouse roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone reading this lol :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+reading+this+lol+%3A%29).



> hi thank's for reading this little fic! it's short but its cute and yeah! find me at @thatphannieperson on tumblr :)

And that’s how they ended up at the animal shelter. Well. I should go back a bit shouldn’t I? Just to give some context.

It was cold out and Phil needed a jumper. It wasn’t the kind of cold that bit at your nose and fingertips making you want to go back inside, it was the kind of cold that invited you out to breathe in the fresh air and feel cozy.

Phil walked across the garden, grass still a bit wet from last nights rain. He was wearing the slippers Kath had gotten him for his birthday last year, the ones which were bright rainbow, unlike the rest of Phil’s outfit.

He had pulled a green beanie over his flattened quiff last minute before going outside, trying to keep as much warm as he could. His pyjamas were plain blue, with a simple white lining. His jumper on the other hand was the only one which wasn’t in the wash at the moment, and in bright red letters said “philussy”. It had been a slightly ironic, slightly unironic gift from Dan, but he loved it anyway.

Phil stopped to pick up the watering can he had left by the roses the other day and then continued on to the greenhouse. When Phil bought his house for dangerously cheap three years ago, he didn’t expect for there to be a green house, but he wasn’t complaining.

Eventually after he had gotten his life back together after the move and the breakup, he decided to start gardening. Soon his friends were the daisies and petunias and- no, no not the roses, he didn’t like those as much. They were hard to take care of and he saw them as vain and even a bit cliche and romancey. 

The greenhouse was big and old, but Phil had managed to fix it up a bit and now was homely and sweet., The floor was an old black and orange tile pattern which probably needed to be swept, but Phil didn’t really mind. There was a green wicker chair and a matching green table, which Phil had decorated with little scented candles that made the room smell like cinnamon.

Vines hung down from the ceiling, and Phil had strung fairy lights to match, so at night the whole greenhouse looked like a scene from a cheesy but sweet movie, or a badly written fanfic. 

Dan was coming over in a bit and they were going yo have a coffee date in the garden or greenhouse, so Phil wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He had laid out orange pillows in the chairs, and in the garden had raked the lawn so there were no leaves. Well that’s a lie. He raked them into a corner so he could see how they got caught in Dan’s hair when he kicked them up into the air.

-

Six o’clock rolled around and the sun was starting to do down already, reminding Phil he didn’t really like early winter that much actually. There was a creak and he ran to the front of the house, where he had memorised the sound of the rusty gate opening. Dan was standing in a much to big jacket and his dumb smile that Phil loved so much.

“I missed you!!” Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulders, Phil leaning into the hug he so desperately needed. He gave Dan a little kiss on the nose and smiled again. “It’s been too long!” 

“Phil, it’s been a week,” Dan laughed

“Exactly!”

“Nice jumper nerd,” Dan said fondly, taking Phil’s hand and leading him to the back garden.

He walked to the greenhouse and pushed the door open, making a show of inviting Phil in.

“Wow, here I was thinking I was the host and that it was my duty to make you feel welcome!” Phil said in a posh British accent, making fun of Dan just a little.

“Shh,” Dan laughed again, before making himself at home in the wicker chair closest to the door. “So. Coffee? Or hot chocolate?” 

“Coffee, one hundred percent, I need to live out my greenhouse and coffee AU.”

“Sounds good!” Dan said with a smile, eyes doing the crinkle thing Phil couldn’t get enough of and dimples that made his heart melt.

“Coming right up Mr Howell.” Phil said in the same overly dramatic accent from earlier.

-

They sat at the table inside, Dan now in the Philussy jumper, and Phil in some knitted cardigan he found upstairs, looking at dog memes on Phil’s phone and laughing.

“We should get one you know,” Phil said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“What?”

“A dog. We should get a dog!” Phil replied, turning to look Dan in they eyes.

Dan stayed quiet for a minute, lost in thought, before smiling and saying, “Yeah!!”

-

A week or two later, after they spent probably too much time researching dogs, how they should be taken care of, Dan sat outside their house in the car, waiting for Phil to hurry up and grab a jacket so they could go get their dog.

And that’s how they ended up at the animal shelter, Dan already in love with the corgi they chose. They named her Rose and she was the new member of the family. Maybe Phil did like roses after all.


End file.
